unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Barricade
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= The Birch Barricade is a type of placeable in Unturned. Function: The Birch Barricade serves as adequate protection and a good starter barricade for fencing in an area. Due to its size, it is useful for taking cover from shots fired by players in multiplayer. Zombies will attack Birch Barricades only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This makes a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Blueprints: *Birch Plank (x4) + Birch Stick (x2) = Birch Barricade Trivia: *The Birch Barricade was first added in version 3.2.8.0. *There are two other barricade items with the exact attributes and function, but have different names and color. These two items are Maple Barricades and Pine Barricades. *It resembles the same posture and size as the planks in Unturned 1. The only difference being, however, that planks were closed in while the Barricade Wood has cracks within it. Even the item (when dropped) on both games look the same. - Maple= The Maple Barricade is a type of placeable in Unturned. It's meant to be placed on the ground. Function: The Maple Barricade serves as adequate protection and a good starter barricade for fencing in an area. Due to its size, it is useful for taking cover from shots fired by players in multiplayer. Zombies will attack Maple Barricades only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This makes a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Blueprints: *Maple Plank (x4) + Maple Stick (x2) = Maple Barricade Trivia: *The Maple Barricade was previously called "Wooden Shield" in version 2.2.5. **It also had a second name called "Barricade Wood", but it was renamed to Maple Barricade due to the introduction of wood types. *There are three other items with the exact attributes and function, but have different names and color. *It resembles the same posture and size as the planks in Unturned 1. The only difference being, that planks were closed in while the Barricade Wood has cracks within it. Even the item (when dropped) on both games look the same. *Due to them being easy to craft and easy to replace, many players use them as quick substitutes for walls. - Pine= The Pine Barricade is a type of placeable structure in Unturned. It is the strongest out of the 3 wooden barricades. Function: The Pine Barricade serves as adequate protection and a good starter barricade for fencing in an area. Due to its size, it is useful for taking cover from shots fired by players in multiplayer. Zombies will attack Pine Barricades only if it is in the way of the player they are chasing. This makes a good opportunity for the player to finish them while they are distracted by the barricade. Blueprints: *Pine Plank (x4) + Pine Stick (x2) = Pine Barricade Trivia: *The Pine Barricade was first added in version 3.2.8.0. *There are two other barricades, both being weaker than the Pine Barricade . These are the Maple Barricade and the Birch Barricade. }} |-|Classic= - Wooden Shield= class="infobox" style="width:240px;" - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Wooden Shield - Item Type: Barricade - Health: 200 - Equippable? Yes - Stackable? Yes - Weight: 0.25 kg/0.55 lbs - Description: Plank barricade for decent cover. } A Wooden Shield '''is a craftable barricade in Unturned. The barricade can be crafted with 3 boards and 1 nails as the supplies but no need for a tool. The wooden shield serves as adequate protection and a good starter for fencing in an area, as you may then want to upgrade your fences by make a wire fence or even an electric fence. Zombies Zombies will attack '''wooden shields '''just like they will do to most player structures as long as they're agro (they've seen/heard you) but you can still kill them while they attack your shield. Crafting Recipe How to Make * 3 Boards + 1 nail = 1 Wooden Shield Trivia *The Wooden Shield resembles the same posture and size as the Planks in Unturned 1. The only difference being, however, that Planks were closed in while the Wooden Shield has cracks within it. Even the item (when dropped) on both games look the same. *It is one of only two known shields within game. The other would be the '''Metal Shield. * It is good for new players to build a quick shelter with. - Metal Shield= class="infobox" style="width:200px;" - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Metal Shield - Item Type: Barricade - Weight: 0.2 kg/0.44 lbs - Description: } The Metal Shield is a barricade found in militia locations. It can also be obtained by crafting, using 4 Scrap Metal and 2 bolts on the ingredient slots of the crafting menu. The Metal Shield is more durable than Wooden Shields, but smaller and not as wide. Players can also shoot through the hole of the metal shield, giving more protection to the player behind it during gunfights, but only a small portion of the face can be fired through. Analysis: 'Advantages' *Metal Shields are very durable. *It has a little hole which can be seen through (This could also count as a disadvantage). 'Disadvantages' *Metal shields are almost half the size of wooden shields. *They are much more expensive to build than wooden shields. Crafting Recipe * 4 Scrap Metal + 2 bolts = 1 Metal Shield Trivia *The Metal Shield was named "Shield" in Unturned 1 and used 6 Scrap Metal and 2 Bolts to craft it. }} |-|Gallery= - Unturned 3= Maple Barricade: 16000 mip 0.png|The previous icon which is last used in version 2.2.5. BarricadeWOOD.png|The structure in-game. BarrWOODdesc.png|Item description. 3 Maple Barricades.png|Three Maple Barricades. }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Barricade Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity